


Strange Things Happen

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit crackpot in some areas, mostly - Freeform, seriously tho I just love Yukina/Kasumi, the rest are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: It takes a while, but eventually, Yukina realizes her fondness for Kasumi is growing into something more.





	Strange Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing something more than just MocaRan for bandori and surprise surprise it's a rarepair! I love these two so much, but there hasn't been a fic yet in which someone tackled *how* Yukina and Kasumi would get together romantically, so I'm providing y'all with my attempt. Enjoy!

Yukina had no idea what she did in her life to deserve being dragged around to something or the other by Toyama-san, but that was what was happening. 

“Ne, ne, Yukina-senpai, doesn’t that shop look really cool? Let’s go there!” Toyama-san said in that ever-so-excited way and pulled Yukina towards the accessory shop hand-in-hand.

“It does look interesting.” Yukina replied, trying to keep up with her... friend.

In truth, she didn’t dislike being pulled around by Toyama-san the moment she stepped into the mall. That girl possessed an infectious amount of energy she expended so freely and genuinely that it was kind of hard to believe she was an actual person instead of an aesthetically pleasing ball of energy. It was hard to be mad at someone whose very presence could cheer up even Sayo.  And she also had her cat ear hair too...

An excited noise came from Toyama-san the moment they entered the store. She let go of Yukina’s hand and jumped into the direction of the pouch stall. The sudden lack of warmth notwithstanding, she immediately went after her to check out what caught her eye.

Was that...

“Yukina-senpai, here!” she exclaimed and took the black-and-white cat pouch before offering it to Yukina. “The perfect gift for you!”

The sight of the cat-like pouch already melted Yukina’s heart, but Toyama-san’s further words got her to feel even weaker in the knees.

“A gift?” she asked, doing her best to keep her voice level.

“Yes!” Toyama-san yelled out, loud enough the shopkeeper sent the two of them a glare. “You’re so cool and amazing and you love cats, so I think it’s perfect for you!”

“Thank you.” Yukina managed to get out as Toyama-san went ahead and paid for it while Yukina caressed the pouch. She _did_ already have several of these at home, thought not in this colour. This one was more special than the others, though, because it was a gift.

Yukina was also of the opinion that you could _never_ have enough of cat-related things in life.

So, what’s next on our itinerary?” she asked once out of the shop with a small smile on her face. The pouch was safely secured in her bag - though Toyama-san fawned over a few other things in the shop, she bought nothing else, and Yukina had no need for anything more.

“Um...” Toyama-san held a surprised look on her face, as if in shock. Was it something that Yukina did? She was about to ask when Toyama-san sprang back into gear and continued:

“Oh yeah! There’s a biopic of a famous musician in the movies. We should go check it out, Yukina-senpai!”

If Yukina was correct, it wasn’t just a famous musician’s biopic, it was the biopic of one of the most famous musicians ever. She had planned to watch it already with the rest of Roselia, but they didn’t have the time to do so tomorrow. It would be a shame to miss such an opportunity...

“Let’s go, then. Lead the way, Toyama-san.”

And so she did, her warm hand again clasping Yukina’s own cold one.

\----

_Toyama-san, would you like to do some solo practice with me as a thanks for your earlier gift?_

It took a while for Yukina to think of a suitable gift back for Toyama-san. She knew how easy it was to please that silly girl - her gift could have been a new guitar pick and she’d have slobbered all over Yukina from gratitude. However, that didn’t sit right with Yukina herself.Lisa could attest to the fact that she rarely gave gifts, but whenever she did, she thought of the most suitable gift possible.

The practice idea was Rinko’s suggestion, which the girl in question was surprised about giving too. She said she didn’t know Toyama-san well, but that a one-on-one practice session would perhaps be something she’d appreciate a lot from what she did know of her. After a bit of consideration, Yukina decided she was right. So, after practice(and a lot of teasing by Lisa and some comments by Sayo that she shouldn’t be distracted with matters such as that, as if Yukina didn’t know that already), she sent that text to Toyama-san.

Within seconds, Toyama-san replied with:

_OMG YES OFC YUKINA-SENPAI <3 <3 \OwO/ ASFDSFSDFKSDF_

Her questionable typing methods aside, Yukina assumed that meant agreement. She thus proceeded with arranging the session - it was to be next Sunday when neither band had their own practice sessions.

It was definitely another thing to look forward to in her life.

\----

_Toyama-san, would you like to do some solo practice with me as a thanks for your earlier gift?_

Kasumi jumps out of her chair when she reads Yukina-senpai’s text. Immediately, she replies that she wants that. She’d be crazy not to accept! Yukina-senpai has an amazing voice that Kasumi could listen to for hours and hours on end and not get bored. That she’d even offer something like that makes Kasumi’s heart really go kira kira doki doki. The excitement makes her vibrate and she can’t keep still nor does she want to.

She forgets the homework she was doing and texts her bandmates to go to Hazawa Cafe with her right now! There’s no way she can wait with the news. The rest of Poppin’Party has to know.

Kasumi feels as excited as if she’s going to have a live next weekend instead of a practice session with Yukina-senpai.

\----

“What’s so important you called us out here like this?” asks Arisa, as grumpy as ever.

“Something good must have happened. I’m curious.” says Saaya with a small smile playing on her face.

“Something good for her maybe. I’m sure it’s something utterly ridiculous in truth.”

Arisa’s a grumpy grump, but Kasumi knows she doesn’t mean that truthfully. Rimi-rin and O-Tae are watching her with interest. Kasumi stands up and puts both hands on the table before she proclaims:

“Yukina-senpai invited me for some solo practice the next weekend, just me and her! Guys, I feel my heart beating so much! It’s just like the Star Beat!”

The rest of her band look at each other before they turn back to Kasumi and laugh(except for Arisa, who looks shocked). That’s  confusing! She hasn’t said a joke at all.

“So that’s why you wanted us here.” Saaya says in between laughs. Arisa just looks at her with her usual fake disgusted face, but says nothing more.

“That’s really great, Kasumi-chan. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

“Thanks Rimi-rin! I can’t wait!”

“Kasumi.” O-Tae calls her name all of a sudden. Now that Kasumi heard her, she realized O-Tae was strangely silent until now and had a strange expression on her face.

“What what? What is it, O-Tae?”

“Are you in love with Minato-senpai or something?”

“In love? Of course I love Yukina-senpai!” Kasumi answers. “I love all of you too, don’t worry-”

She sees her bandmates’ faces and the implication of the question finally hits her head.

“Ooooooh, you meant romantically?”

“Of course she meant romantically, you dolt!” says Arisa irritably. “I was thinking the same thing as O-Tae too.”

“I think we all were.” says Saaya. Rimi-rin nods.

“So? Are you?” asks O-Tae again. Kasumi rests her head on her hands. She has to think a bit. It didn’t cross her mind before now!

But only a bit.

“I don’t know? Maybe? Probably!” Kasumi says. The idea of being in love with Yukina-senpai is appealing to her.

“What do you mean may- You know what, I’m not even gonna go there. At least you could do a lot worse.” Arisa says, her voice now mellow. Kasumi hugs her, which gets her a barrage of “get off”’s from Arisa.

Laughing, it’s Saaya that says something next:

“A lot worse? Minato-senpai is incredibly attractive, has a beautiful voice, good grades and a cool composition. I think she’s an amazing catch.”

Kasumi hugs her next. She’s in complete agreement.

“And here I was hoping you’d marry one of my rabbits like I did.” says O-Tae, who’s the next one hugged despite the odd comment.

“I’m not sure I’d have the courage to do something about it, but good luck, Kasumi-chan! I’ll be rooting for you!” says Rimi-rin, and Kasumi rubs their faces together in addition to hugging her. She’s so so happy and she has to express it!

“And we’ll be here in case you need anything. Even Arisa.” says Saaya.

Kasumi knows, but she’s still grateful for it.

\----

“Minato-san?”

Yukina was sitting on the bench in the school park, her eyes not focused on the magazine she had in her hands. She was thinking about how the session she scheduled with Toyama-san tomorrow go - what she was going to discuss with Toyama-san, what exercises she could recommend for her voice, how she was going to act around her. It was going to be the first time she has done something like that and wanted to be as prepared as possible.

“ _Minato-san!_ ”

She was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar, somewhat unwelcome voice. Mitake Ran stood in front of her, her eyes showing she was puzzled by something.

“Yes, what is it, Mitake-san?” Yukina asked, unable to hide slight irritation from her voice.

“I just wanted to ask about some arrangements because we are both a part of the same concert, but you’ve been ignoring me for five minutes.” Mitake-san replies brusquely. “Do you have your head stuck in the clouds or something?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“The only people I know that space out like you just did, and are not airheads, are those that are crushing on someone.”

“That’s not true, at least for me.” Yukina replied, although that statement shook her to the core. She had most certainly never had a crush, not even on Lisa despite whatever people might have thought. It was easy to brush it off, before, but this time her heart beat violently fast, as if it wanted to play a faster, happier rhythm than she was used to.

Mitake-san sighed.

“What got you so spaced out then?”

“I was just thinking of how I’d teach Toyama-san some things tomorrow. As a repayment for a gift of hers, I offered her a practice session just between the two of us.”

Mitake-san raised an eyebrow at that.

“A private practice session for Kasumi?” she asked pointedly.

“Yes. Is something wrong with that, Mitake-san?”

Perhaps, although unlikely, scared off by her threatening tone, Mitake-san waved the question away.

“It’s none of my business. Anyway, about those arrangements...”

In truth, Yukina only half-listened through the issue Mitake-san presented her. With Toyama-san on her mind and the issue of why Mitake-san’s words struck her so, she wasn’t in much mood for arguing and managed to settle the problem quickly. Soon, Mitake-san left her alone with a terse goodbye.

Her heart still beat faster than usual.

\----

Ran wasn’t a gossiper, but this was too good to be true, too good to keep to herself. She did first check with Yamabuki-san to know what the situation was with Kasumi about the whole thing. Once it was confirmed what Ran suspected to be true, she sent a few texts to the Afterglow group chat:

G _uys, you won’t believe this._

_Oooooh, Ran going hard today. Don’t worry, good old Moca-chan will always believe you._

_I don’t think that’s what she meant with that, Moca._

_Ignore her, Tomoe. Come on Ran, tell us! What is it? What is it?_

_Yes, Ran-chan. What’s the matter?_

_First, all of you, quiet. Except for Tsugumi._

_O-Okay._

Ran couldn’t wait on the reactions her band was going to have. This was big, big news.

_So._

_I am 99% sure Minato-san is crushing on Kasumi._

\----

“Onee-chan!” Sayo heard Hina say too late, the door of her room slamming open. Hina barged into it without so much as a knock, disturbing Sayo’s concentration on her homework.

“What is it?” she asked tersely.

“I just heard that Yukina-san and Kasumi-chan are crushing on each other! Do you know anything about that? Come on, your imouto wants to know!”

Sayo thought she understood the words separately, but not as a whole sentence. What even? What _even_?

“Explain yourself right now, Hina.” she said commandingly, not sure if she was being pranked or not.

“O-Oh, I guess you had no idea. Ooops.” Hina replied unhelpfully. “Here, take a look at this.”

Sayo did take a look at Hina’s phone and all the messages spanning multiple bands and people talking to each other about the same thing. A good look. A _very_ good look.

She wished she hadn’t. It became so obvious in retrospect, and so obvious why everyone was buzzing about it like hungry little bees.

“Minato-san is crushing on Toyama-san.” Sayo said defeatedly, the beginnings of a headache setting in.

“I can’t believe it either! I always thought you were her type or something.”

“Our relationship is strictly professionally friendly.”

“I know, I know, onee-chan! Still... Yukina-san and Kasumi-chan...”

Sayo sighed. She knew this was going to be trouble. It was spelled out like the current joy on Hina’s face. Even so... there was one thing that mattered to Sayo in this whole thing, and only the one.

“So long as it doesn’t interfere with Minato-san’s commitment to Roselia, she can get in a relationship with whoever she likes.”

\----

Yukina was sipping her extra sugar coffee in CiRCLE’s lounge. It was a bright and sunny day outside, and not too many people miled about inside the building. If it were a normal Sunday for her,Yukina would have probably hung out with Lisa or Roselia, or perhaps studied. But this one... it felt like the world itself wanted to match Toyama-san’s personality.

“Yukina-senpaiiiii!” was all the warning Yukina got before she got ambushed by Toyama-san’s excited hug. She must have spaced out or something, for she was pretty sure she was looking at the entrance to spot Toyama-san.

“Toyama-san, you’re here.” she replied, adjusting to the feel if being hugged by such a warm bundle of joy. Not even Lisa could match her there.

“Yup! I’ve been too excited to sleep because I wanted today to come already!”

There was  that warm, infectious enthusiasm Yukina could feel washing over her simply being by Toyama-san’s side. Still, she kept her head cool. After all, she was supposed to be tutoring her.

“I hope that won’t adversely affect your performance today.”

“It won’t, Yukina-senpai, not one bit! I wouldn’t miss this for anything!”

“Let’s go then, Toyama-san.” Yukina said as she rose from her chair and tilted her head towards the studio room. “We do only have a limited amount of time for practice.”

“Aye, aye, ma’am!” Toyama-san replied and went on ahead, hop-jumping to cross the space faster.

It was extremely adorable.

\--

An hour later, Toyama-san was sleeping in Yukina’s lap, curled up like a cat.

Yukina wasn’t surprised one bit. Though Toyama-san followed her instructions well enough, from pointing out the way she used her voice before to exercises to improve further, she requested a break after a while. Since she looked ready to fall over from exhaustion, Yukina allowed it.

That she didn’t expect for Toyama-san to drag her down to the leather-covered bench with her and lie down with her head on her lap was an oversight. Softly, so as not to wake her up, Yukina played with her cat ear hair. She wondered what Toyama-san did to it so it was that well formed.

“Toyama-san, you really are one of a kind.”

Out of nowhere, a strong urge to take a photo of her friend formed. Yukina was halfway through taking out her phone and setting the camera up when Mitake-san’s words from yesterday came to mind.

_The only people I know that space out like you just did, and are not airheads, are those that are crushing on someone._

Instead of taking a photo, she immediately found Lisa’s number and called her, her hands shaking as she did so. Answers were needed. No one was better for this kind of a thing than Lisa. Yukina was aware she wasn’t the most emotionally attuned person in the world, and if she trusted anyone living or dead, it was Lisa, her best friend. She would be able to help.

Or so Yukina hoped.

“Hi, Yukina! What’s the matter? Is Kasumi-chan not behaving?”

“No, nothing like that, Lisa. Actually, there’s something I have to talk to you about.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How... How much does it imply that I may have a crush on Toyama-san if her sleeping right now in my lap makes me feel happy and I want to commemorate the occasion with a photo?”

\----

 _Oh dear_.

That was Lisa’s first thought at hearing her best friend say such an embarrassing thing. Not because she was embarrassed, no - it was more the fact that she found herself sitting outside the CiRCLE cafe alongside the girls from HaroHapi, Afterglow, PasuPare, and the other members of Popipa and Roselia. There was no way to hide what Yukina just said. Sayo and Ako heard it loud and clear. Even if Sayo wasn’t one to talk, Ako definitely was, and was currently in the process of repeating what she heard to everyone in the vicinity.

Lisa suppressed the urge to laugh, both at the situation and at what Yukina told her. She was clearly asking for Lisa’s help and Lisa wasn’t about to let her friend be confused any longer.

“In your case, Yukina, that’s pretty gay. Adorably gay, even.” she said, simply stating the truth.

“So, definitely a crush then?”

“Definitely.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“This is unfamiliar territory to me, Lisa. I have no idea what to-”

Lisa heard some shuffling on the other side of the line. She waited patiently until Yukina said:

“I am sorry, Lisa, but I have to hang up now. I’ll talk to you about this later.”

Lisa didn’t even get a chance to respond to that. She supposed she’d have to leave her to her devices for now... especially since about a dozen girls came to her table now and were individually asking her if what Ako said was true.

This was going to be a long day.

\----

“Mmmmmh, Yukina-senpai...” Toyama-san said sleepily, stirring in Yukina’s lap. Yukina stopped the call. She wanted her full focus on the sleeping girl in case she woke up.

And it was pleasant to have her sleep in her lap.

Soon enough though, Toyama-san(or should Yukina refer to her as Kasumi now?) got up from her lap, blinking sleepily at first and then rubbing her eyes. Yukina was content to watch her do it. When Toyama-san was done, she beamed a bright smile at her.

“Ehehe~, Yukina-senpai is the best. Aaaah, that was the best nap I’ve had in a while.”

“Is that so?” Yukina asked as she put her head on her hands.

“Yes! Actually...” She began, her eyes sparkling up, “I thought I could get through practice without saying anything, but I don’t think I can.”

Yukina braced herself, but all that came was Toyama-san jumping onto her for a hug and kissing her fervently on her cheek.

“Yukina-senpai, I love you! I want to be with you, like, in a girlfriend way, not just a friend way!”

Yukina tried to suppress her laugh, but even her stoic way of expression couldn’t help her hold back a slight chuckle. Kasumi was looking at her worriedly, as if she said something weird.

“And here I was thinking of how to bring that possibility up. Maybe I’m the better singer, Kasumi, but you know how to beat me to the punch.” Yukina said, giving Kasumi a wink.

“Oh my god, you called me Kasumi!” Kasumi yelled out, her face carrying an expression as if someone chiseled shock on it. “Ooooof, you really are the best!”

She hugged Yukina again, and this time, Yukina earnestly returned it.

“This is just a start, though. Let’s take it slow, Kasumi.” she said, her head happily resting on Kasumi’s shoulder.

“Yes, okay! We’ll go at whatever pace is best!”

They sat there like that for a while. Yukina enjoyed it... but she knew they’d have to stop soon. Therefore:

“We still need to get some more practice in, don’t you think?” she said  as she pulled back.

“Awwww. I was hoping for more cuddles.”

“Not happening.”

The pout formed on Kasumi’s face was adorable, but Yukina wasn’t taking no for an answer. She took Kasumi’s hand, stood up, and lead her towards the centre of the room.

“Let’s go, Kasumi. Start from where we left off. Maybe if you do well, I’ll agree to more of your requests later.”

That got her to straighten up.

“Yes ma’am!” she replied enthusiastically. Moments later, she began to sing.

\----

The rest of them eventually dissipated, but Popipa Roselia stayed and waited for Yukina and Kasumi to emerge out of the studio. No one thought they’d do that while holding hands with each other and smiling genially.

While the others exploded in cheers(aside from Sayo, Rinko and Arisa), Lisa took a photo of Yukina and Kasumi together like that for posterity... and so she could tease Yukina about it later. Lisa _was_ her best friend, after all, so of course she had to do that. And with the vocalists of Popipa and Roselia becoming intimately closer, things were sure to become more hectic than ever before.

Lisa was certain everyone was okay with that.

\----

“So, Yukina-senpai, what do you like about me so much?” Kasumi says, her on her girlfriend even though they were stargazing together, lying down on a blanket on the rooftop of Yukina’s house.

“I’ve told you before, you can drop the  senpai. We’re girlfriends now, Kasumi.” Yukina replies, turning towards Kasumi. Kasumi is undeterred. She wants to know!

“It’s been months since we started dating, and I know you love being with me, but I’d like to hear it! I talk about what I love about you all the time! Come on, tell me, Yukina!”

Using her first name still feels a bit weird, but Yukina’s expression softens immensely. Kasumi recognizes what’s behind Yukina’s eyes and it makes her chest flutter.

“You’re persistent. Enthusiastic. No matter how many times you fail, you never despair and always get back up better and stronger. You’re so warm and so full of life. I never get tired of being around you, Kasumi. I love you.”

It’s in this exact moment that Kasumi realizes how it feels to be in Arisa’s shoes - completely and utterly embarrassed at someone’s, her girlfriend’s, words. She pretty much melts into an emotional puddle and into Yukina’s embrace and tucks her head into the crook of Yukina’s neck.

“I love you too, Yukina.”


End file.
